


Best of Wives

by MayQueen517



Series: Pacific Rim scraps [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pacific Rim: Uprising did not happen, fic scrap, hashtag denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: She arrives in Berlin with vomit in her hair and a cranky toddler and wonders what it will take to get a do-over...





	Best of Wives

These are the things Alison knows about Tendo: he got ordained a year before they met in a pique of boredom and she had to convince him that he couldn't actually marry them ("But it'd be quick and easy! Better than Spaceballs," he had said, beaming proudly as she rolled her eyes). He always gets four cups of coffee in the middle of a shift because there's always a chance that someone will want one and they won't have to leave - this also usually involves whatever baked good he can get his hands on.

She knows that his most prized possession is his mother's rosary, wrapped around his wrist and constantly held in his hand while he's on shift. He isn't religious by any stretch of the imagination but she knows that they both believe in something. Alison has fond memories of the impassioned conversations they had had when they had first met.

Alison knows these things about him - living with him is a bit like living with two other people; one is sloppy and the other is fastidious. She knows it depends on his shift and his exhaustion and when she takes their son away from the Shatterdome for safety, she finds herself leaving post-it notes everywhere to remind him to keep it clean. She also knows that Tendo is terrified to lose his family; not that she can blame him. So when it comes to time for the final push for the Breach, she sits down with the Marshall, feeling sick as he looks at her with empathy but a calm resolve as he asks her to evacuate to a safe zone, leaving only essential personnel at the Shatterdome. She knew it was coming, to be fair - as did everyone else - but it still feels sudden. She's already been in contact with Vanessa Gottlieb, setting up a time and travel as Tendo entertains Felix so she can pack. 

Tendo comes to see her and Felix off, along with the other spouses and non-essential personnel. Wrapping her arms around him, she buries her face into his neck, willing herself not to cry as she breathes deeply. He smells like grease and coffee, a shirt that he surely grabbed out of the dirty clothes if she's thinking right. He holds onto her and doesn't let go until Felix complains from between them, pushing at them both indignantly. Tendo laughs quietly and pulls him close, hugging him tightly as Felix grumbles and looks back at Alison as Tendo pulls back, passing him over. He ruffles his hair and presses a kiss to Felix's hair and a kiss to her lips, murmuring his love before they climb into the Sikorsky. He watches them leave, face stricken as Hermann comes to stand beside him, parka ruffling in the wind of the chopper.

She doesn't cry as they take off, holding Felix as he stares around the chopper until he falls asleep. She watches him sleep, closing her eyes as the crew flies her to the airport so she can start her travel to Berlin. There are letters in her bag, letters to a Vanessa Gottlieb, pressed into her hands with a murmured thanks as Tendo had chatted with Newt. 

She arrives in Berlin with vomit in her hair and a cranky toddler and wonders what it will take to get a do-over With a limited staff, she knows that there's nobody to really watch Felix now that he's past her being able to strap him to her chest. It is, however, the principle of the thing, she thinks. She hoists him higher, hearing him start to complain in earnest, the sound sharp in her ears as she feels tears of her own threaten. 

Alison walks through the airport, their limited bag trailing behind her like a duckling who's made a mistake about who his mother actually is. In her arms, Felix starts crying all over again and it's not until she hears her name being called that she feels anything like relief.

In front of her, rounded belly hidden by a huge parka that looks familiar, Vanessa calls her name again, waving her arm frantically. Her hair, brown curls that are just a bit frizzy and piled onto the top of her head, is the most welcome sight that Alison has seen in nearly fifteen hours. 

So, really, she thinks she's owed a break for bursting out into exhausting sobbing on sight. 

=====

The whole point of this was to basically let this be what happened with Vanessa and Alison during the events of the first Pacific Rim? I wanted to have more on this but it never went past the first little bit - not until I saw Uprising and was filled with rage and decided to start writing again.

Anyways, if you want to write some on this, go for it!! Feel free to tag me on Tumblr, I'm over there as MayQueen517 same as here! <3


End file.
